Using rfreeze to catch fly hackers
Thought this one would be a good one to add as I see a lot of complaints on the Facepunch forums on how hard it is to identify fly or speed hackers before they run/fly away. I have used this to great effect to identify who the hacker is. This article is assuming that your regular groups of players wont whine like butt hurt 10 year olds if they are frozen in place for a short period in order for you to catch a hacker. Always safe to add a line to your rules to indicate that you do this in order to catch malfeasance on your server! Once frozen send a broadcast to your users to indicate why you have done this and you are catching a hacker. They will thank you for it later! Note: also requires the /radius tool. What is this rfreeze? This handy Essentials feature allows you to freeze every player within a specified radius. Very handy for the admin that is having issues identifying hackers fly or speed hacking. For maximum effectiveness (and speed) the quickest method if you see a hacker run off or flying around but cant see their names, is to do a quick calculation of how far away they are and add around 500 meters to it, and punch that number in using /rfreeze (etc /rfreeze 1500) Alternately if you have no time or they are getting away, freezing a 3km radius around you is also effective (but your legit players might get a shock!) Configuring rfreeze 'Config.ini' 1. Log into your server console 2. Browse to your Config.ini file and open it 3. Navigate to the Movement section 4. Check the options (listed right) to make sure it is set how you want 'Commands.ini' 1. Browse to your commands.ini file 2. Under the [Owner} (or whatever rank u want to have access to this) section, add the following commands: /rfreeze /radius /unfreeze all 3. Save the commands.ini file 4. in game, type the following command to reload all files: /reload all 'Using the feature in game' This article/scenario assumes that you have just seen someone flying past, too far away for you to see their name. Lets assume there are too many players in the server to allow you to use a process of elimination to find out who it is and you need to find out quickly, so you don't have time to nut out how far away they are, but it is pretty flexible so you can use it however you need to get the job done. 1. type the following command in game /rfreeze 1000 * This will freeze any player within 1KM in place 2. Advise your players what you have done and why, and god yourself 3. Next bit is up to you, but you can try these methods I have used with success 1. Get as close as you can to the hacker, and type the following /radius xx '(based on how close you are) this will list all players within your specified radius, you will then see thier name (assuming there is no one else within the radius also) 2. Teleport to the players you think it may be, you will soon tp to the hacker 3. Wait till they log off, you can then see who the offending player is who just logged off 4. Assuming they aren't 200 meters up in the air, you can get close to them to see thier names 5. Once the mess is cleaned up, type the following to unfreeze all players '/unfreeze all Category:Admin Based Tools